ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe/Trailer transcripts
The transcripts of the Trailers of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. James Cameron's Sonic Teaser Trailer : (it starts with Vicki Lane sitting in a chair in her room at a rainy night and staring at the outside of the window. Then, logos of Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Sega Entertainment are shown. Then, it changes to background footage of the Sun rising, and a show of New York City) : Vicky Lane: (voice over) My entire time... (scene changes to that of Vicky walking around the streets with her daughter Felicia) I've been writing tales and stories... (scene changes to Travis Lawton overseeing a spacecraft being built) about our people... (scene shifts to Vicky and Travis being praised at the University lecture by Professor Franklin Donovan) about our triumphs... (scene shifts to Devon Corvus being arrested) about our failures... (scene shifts to Rick Kane overseeing data in a computer alongside Ellie Jones) and our discoveries. (scene shifts to Vicky standing next to Felicia in her bed) Whatever we've learned... whatever we've seen... it used to be in one world. (scene shifts to Vicky and Travis interrogating the "Mad Mobian" in the New York State Psychiatric Institute) But now... it's somewhere else. (the "Mad Mobian" shows them a gold ring. Scene fades away) : Background Lyrics: From the Award-Winning director of "'Titanic'" and "'Avatar'"... : (scene shifts to Travis and Vicky riding in a motorcycle around Soleanna. Scene then shifts to Princess Elise watching the city from a balcony in the palace. Scene fades in black) : Background Lyrics: Produced by the Directors of "'Captain America: Civil War'"... : (scene cuts to Vicky around a forest) : Vicky Lane: (voice over) But to tell you the truth... (scene fades) I swear. (scene shows Travis and Rick standing before G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower) I've never seen anything more more exciting... (scene shows Dr. Eggman over-viewing data in his computer. Cuts to Elise meeting Felicia) More beautiful... (Scene cuts to G.U.N. Soldiers having a shootout and Eggman slamming a table with his fist in rage) But even less than that... (It then cuts to Vicky, Travis and Rick in the forest looking at something stunned) I've never seen anything more... (a close-up reveals a CG-animated foot with a high-top stepping in the ground) fantastic. (Scene fades in black and shows camera moving forwards in incredible speed. Scene fades in black and shows the logo of the '''Sonic the Hedgehog' series emerging in the background and spinning, turning into a "S'" letter) '''Trailer 1 : (the Trailer starts with a shot of Earth's atmosphere) : Sonic the Hedgehog: (voice-over) Just imagine this. (scene shifts to numerous mercenaries pinned down and their vehicles destroyed) You were walking home. Alone. Until a bunch of street bullies pinned you down... (scene shifts to a injured Devon Corvus staring at something) and no one was there for you. (scene shifts to Corvus' point of view, revealing a mysterious silhouetted figure standing in front of a fire flipping something in the air like a coin) Until... what you'd call a 'talking animal from another planet' went there... knocked some sense on those bullies... and saved your life. (a close-up reveals the flipped object is a ring) Question: What would you say to your parents about this? : (scene fades away. Then, logos of Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Sega Entertainment are shown. Then, it changes to background footage of the Sun rising, and a show of New York City. We see Vicky Lane and Travis Lawton riding on a motorcycle. Scene shows them both on a restaurant) : Vicky Lane: So... I take it that my dad's sending you and Rick to Mobius. Right? : Travis Lawton: All part of what the company's about. Seeing the stars... taking a picture... harvesting other planets... the usual. You up for any story in there? : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: (nods for yes) Part of what I do. For the sake of a new tale to tell. (scene shifts to the crew - consisting of Vicky, Travis, Rick Kane and Wallace "Wally" Allen - in the Lane Stargate. They are shown admiring their spacecraft) Wow. So that's our transport? : Rick Kane: Yeah. That's our baby. And our gate to anywhere you think of. : Travis Lawton: (Wally gets amazed as Vicky smiles and Travis, seemly speechless, shows a face of excitement) Groovy. : (scene shifts to several images of Mobius, including a Green Hill, Westopolis and Soleanna) : "Mad Mobian": (voice-over) Flowers. Trees. Rivers. Singing birds. (scene shifts to Vicky and Travis interrogating the "Mad Mobian" in the psychiatric hospital) You think that's all you'll see in that planet? : Wallace "Wally" Allen: I know what you're gonna say... (they all look at him) You're saying we're gonna meet aliens. Eh? (laughs amused until Vicky and Travis stare at him unamused) Sorry. : Travis Lawton: What you're trying to say is...? : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: You've been in Mobius before? : "Mad Mobian": I have. And I've seen everything in there. (scene shifts to Vicky and Travis grabbing rings) I've seen its treasures. (scene shifts to the shadow of a mysterious figure stalking Corvus) I've seen its predators. (scene shifts to robots flying towards the city) I've seen its conquerors. (scene shifts to the crew facing one of Eggman's robots) I've seen its... (scene fades away) gods. : (scene fades in showing the robot shooting all around the area until a blue streak impales its chest. Vicky and Travis watch the robot falling on its knees and, surprisingly, Sonic the Hedgehog landing on a rock addressing to Vicky) : Sonic the Hedgehog: Well... this day just got interesting. : (scene fade out as a orchestral version of the theme song of the ending of ' ' plays and fades in showing showing Sonic standing in front of a building watching the sunrise) : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: (voice over) How long do you protect this world? : Sonic the Hedgehog: (voice over) For a long time. (scene shifts to Sonic chasing Eggman, who is flying in the Egg Mobile) Most times from this evil genius... (scene shifts to Vicky getting her hands on a Chaos Emerald) who's been trying so hard to collect this planet's mystical gems for years. Those gems, which are the greatest power in Mobius. Hoping to become the most powerful man in the universe. : (scene shifts to the two in the forest. Vicky is on the ground while Sonic is standing in a higher area) : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: And other times? : Sonic the Hedgehog: Well... (scene shifts to Sonic facing Corvus, who is laying sitting on the ground, in a forest at night while a bunch of animals are freed from cages) That depends on where I'm needed more. (Sonic punches Corvus) "This Year..." : (scene shows Sonic holding Princess Elise's hand) : Travis Lawton: (voice over) He's not really the only one here. Is he? : Princess Elise the Third: (scene shifts to her with Vicky and Travis) No. There's more of him. (scene shifts to Sonic running around the forest with Tails flying next to him. It then shifts for Sonic and Knuckles fighting robots. Then, scene cuts to Sonic and Amy Rose about to kiss) "The Blue Blur..." : (scene shifts to Shadow turning around and addressing to Travis and Rick. Then, we see the G.U.N. Commander saluting to the G.U.N. Soldiers, who salute back. Then, we see Vicky hugging her father Joel while next to Ellie Jones. Scene shifts to Sonic meeting Vicky's daughter Felicia at her school; a close-up shows Felicia holding Sonic's hand) : Sonic the Hedgehog: (voice over while the sequence about plays) It's nothing too personal for me, you know... only that a guy like me's gotta do what he's gotta go. And if he does it right for someone, he does it right for everyone. Every single one. "...is Coming." : (scene shifts to Tails and Rick flying excitedly on the Tornado. Then, we see Elise sharing a smile with Amy. Then, we see Sonic running towards Eggman's mech-suit robot. Scene fades in black before Sonic and Eggman get close, then it shifts to Sonic helping up a journalist) : Female Journalist: So... you got a name? : Sonic the Hedgehog: Just call me... Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. : (scene shifts to the skies of Soleanna, where Eggman signals for his robots to shoot Sonic out of the Tornado-1, until the plane dodges as Sonic leaps over the incoming missiles and grinds on one of the Egg-Carrier's rails; Scene undergoes slow motion after showing a close-up to Sonic; Scene fades in black and shows the logo of the '''Sonic the Hedgehog' series, which emerges in the background and spins, turning into a "S" letter which moves to the left the letter O, N, I, C appear and form the title "Sonic")'' Trailer 2 : (scene opens with Vicky Lane walking around the streets) : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: (voice-over) My name is Vicky Lane. I'm a reporter. (scene shifts to Vicky, Travis Lawton, Rick Kane and Wally Allen flying in a Lane Stargate spacecraft) I've spent a good time in my career asking questions... telling stories... and revealing truths which no one had seen before. (scene shifts to a glimpse of Mobius) My man and I found ourselves in a planet everyone's been talking about. (scene shifts to Vicky in a forest) We ended up meeting... (scene shifts to a figure landing behind her, catching her attention; scene shifts to the subject, who is revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog) ... that planet's guardian. : Sonic the Hedgehog: Say, you're not from around here. Are you? : (scene fades away. Then, logos of Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Sega Entertainment are shown. Then, it changes to background footage of the Sun rising, and a show of Soleanna. We see Princess Elise watching the city from a balcony) : Princess Elise: (voice over) For most of my time, I've known him. (we see Sonic addressing to cheering citizens) He protects us from many threats and tyrants that affect this world. And my people love him for it. (then, we see Eggman standing in front of a computer showing data about the Chaos Emeralds) One of these tyrants includes this mad man who intends to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds... the great power on Mobius... (scene shifts to Eggman's armada flying towards Angel Island) with the purpose to rule everything with no regard of our people's properties. : (we see Travis speaking with Elise in the throne room) : Travis Lawton: What's this mad man's name? : Princess Elise: Doctor Eggman. : (then, we see Sonic standing on the Tornado-1 flying towards the Egg-Carrier. Then, we see a montage of action clips including Travis riding on his motorcycle with Sonic running close to him, Knuckles and Shadow battling Eggman's robots, Commander Abraham Tower and the G.U.N. soldiers having a shootout against Eggman's robots in Prison Island) : Doctor Eggman: (voice over during the sequence) You better do your job like I paid you too. Because if that blue little menace finishes his... (scene shifts to an angered Eggman talking to Devon Corvus) My every protect will have gone up to smoke only because of you and only you! Do you understand?! (scene fades in black and the song "Legends Are Made" by Sam Tinnesz plays in background) "This Year..." : (we see Travis riding his motorbike with Sonic running next to him. Then, Rick flying an G.U.N. fighter jet with Tails flying his Tornado plane. Then, we see Corvus in Eggman's lab as a shadowed figure walks towards) : Amy Rose: (voice over during the sequence above) Are you sure they're gonna make it fine in this? : Sonic the Hedgehog: (voice over) Well... people say they're the best on their planet. I'm pretty sure they will. : (then we see Sonic and Amy walking in the street of Soleanna) : Amy Rose: Yeah, but you what they about reporters. That you shouldn't believe everything you hear from them. (Sonic nods for agreement) : (scene shifts Sonic and Knuckles facing Eggman's robots) : Sonic the Hedgehog: Ready for work? : Knuckles the Echidna: (bangs his fists together) Let's get it on. "The Blue Blur..." : Abraham Tower: (to Travis) Hope you survive this like he (Sonic) does. : Travis Lawton: Prove us wrong. (scene shifts to Travis riding his bike in the forest and tricking two robots chasing him to crash in the trees. Scene shifts to a montage of action clips including Amy bashing some robots' heads with her hammer, Sonic leaping into the Tornado-1, E-123 Omega breaking in through a wall and Travis and Corvus fighting. Scene fades in black for the background lyrics) "... is Coming..." : (Scene fades in for another montage showing Rick Kane in Diablon and Vicky tossing a ring for Sonic. Scene fades in black and shifts to Travis and Shadow in a Eggman Robot facility) : Travis Lawton: Well, that wasn't so hard. : Shadow the Hedgehog: You're in luck. : Travis Lawton: Why are you saying that? : (scene fades in black and shifts to Metal Sonic walking towards Vicky, who is laying in the ground) : Shadow the Hedgehog: (voice over) You haven't seen the big one just yet. : (Metal Sonic tries to claw Vicky until Sonic boosts in and tackles him and the two begin fighting while falling off the cliff; Scene fades in black and shows the logo of the '''Sonic the Hedgehog' series, which emerges in the background and spins, turning into a "S" letter which moves to the left the letter O, N, I, C appear and form the title "Sonic". Scene fades in showing Travis with Tails in a office repairing a car)'' : Travis Lawton: You ever fixed one of those before? : Miles "Tails" Prower: (while fixing the engines) I've built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a supercomputer using dishwater detergent and a toothpick. (he finishes fixing the engines, which successfully power up) I'm not even going to need the detergent for this one. (chuckles as Travis, Vicky and Sonic are speechless, but surprised) : Victoria "Vicky" Lane: Okay... I'm flattered. : Sonic the Hedgehog: (nods for agreement) Yeah. Me too. (scene closes) "In August" Sonic Returns Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Fang the Sniper Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Chaotix Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Soleanna Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Shadow and Rouge Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Sally and the Freedom Fighters Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Sonic World Run '' '''Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... 'Fang: No Man’s Land Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Silver and Blaze Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Chaotix: Between Dark and Light Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Sonic Across the Universe Teaser Trailer : (issue starts with Sonic in the dimension-travel vessel recording a message for Amy Rose) : Sonic the Hedgehog: (tapping the pager after switching it on) This thing on? (the pager indicates it is recording) Alright. Here we go. Hey, Amy. If you find this recording… don’t post it on social media. I'd hate to see too many tears from people we don't even know. I... I know I promised no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off a better one. Uncle Chuck and I are still out there. Looking for answers about our family's past. I just... didn't expect it would have to be in somewhere else. Out of our world... Out of our reality... The journey's going to take a while to end. But I promise you this. That everytime when I drift off, I will think about you. Always. (ends message) : (scene presents the logos of Warner Bros., Legendary Pictures and Sega and shows images of numerous places from alternate earths; sequence is followed by the song "Home" by Vince Staples) : Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog: (voice over) Parallel earths have always been what we thought of them. Like parallel reflections of ourselves in a mirror. (we see Sonic standing on the top of a building) Are you sure you want to do this? : Sonic the Hedgehog: (voice over) I may be the only way. (we see Sonic closing his eyes and leaping down bellow. Scene enters slow motion as Sonic continues diving in the air until he lands on a rail and grinds along with it. We see him running at incredible speeds around the city until he lands on and stops by another building) (voice over) It's going to take like a year or two. But I won't give up. (as Sonic speaks, we see him looking at the city; a futuristic alternate version of Soleanna. Scene fades for the film title "'Sonic Across the Universe'" being presented. We then see Sonic and Uncle Chuck staring at something (or someone) in a awkward expression) : Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog: Just hope it's not too late to rethink those priorities. : (we see what Sonic and Uncle Chuck are looking at: the Classic Sonic, an alternate, younger version of Sonic himself. Classic Sonic noticed them and thumbs up with a smile) Trailer 1 TBD... Trailer 2 TBD... Sonic Mania Teaser : (presented in a found footage motif; camera is buzzing until it starts recording properly, we first see the face of Classic Sonic, who is fixing the camera) : Sonic the Hedgehog: That thing on? Are we on air? (smiles, noticing the camera is working, puts it in a desired position and speeds up to his pose) What's up, New York! It's me, the way-past-cool Sonic! And I'm really excited to have you guys see my new show on Cartoon Network! You're gonna get your minds blown! I promise. : Knuckles the Echidna: Meh. (camera turns to see Knuckles, who is cleaning up the Master Emerald) You sure it's not gonna be like that other show? Like... you know, me acting like a giant nitwit? : Sonic the Hedgehog: Told ya before, Knuckles. That was an alternate universe show. Totally nothing to do with our new show. Except maybe for the comedy... and action... (turns to the audience) And, not to mention our old pals from the good old video games that Sega brought to us. It's gonna be sensational! : Knuckles the Echidna: Fine. Whatever you say. (turns to camera, angrily) But if some morons there in Sega make me act like a three-year-old goofball in this new show like that other one, (walking menacingly towards the fourth wall) I'm gonna go after them. I'm gonna find them! I'm gonna bury their tiny heads on the toilets! (grabs the camera) And then, I'm gonna make them wish they never got this infernal job...!! : Sophie: (interrupting; off-screen) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, cowboy. (startled, Knuckles puts the camera back in its place as Sophie enters the area) The show's not out yet. But if they do something we don't like, don't worry. We'll just give them away. Right, Sonic? : Sonic the Hedgehog: That's a promise, Sophie. (to the audience) Just like I promise that everyone's gonna have fun. 'Cause I'm about to kick some real Egg-headed butt in this show! : Miles "Tails" Prower: (entering the area from where Sophie came from) And have more chili dogs for lunch after this? : Sophie: Oh! Shh, shh. Spoilers, Tails. : Sonic the Hedgehog: Eh. No need to worry about that. That's... (chuckles nervously) no surprise. (scene cuts to the show's '''Sonic Mania' title screen; voice over)'' And there's the title! I love it! : Miles "Tails" Prower: (voice over) It's gonna rock! : Knuckles the Echidna: (voice over) But what's with the "Mania" part again? : (end of teaser) Official Trailer TBD... Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series